Angelo Vendetti
Overview |badges= Stone Cold }} __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Drea the Hook * Mikey the Ear New Contact(s) Information Vengeful Fixer Angelo Vendetti is the scion shattered family of crime that can trace it's origins back to the days of the Medicis. The Vendetti Family came to ruin nearly 60 years ago, when the charismatic mutant known as 'The Center' plundered their criminal empire for money to split from the old Arachnos and found the criminal organization called the Council. The Vendettis have sworn vengeance, and have worked against the Council and its leader for nearly 60 years. Angelo is the youngest of the line to take up the fight, and is looking to make his first strikes against his family's ancestral foe. Initial contact All right, here's the deal: You don't know me and I don't know you. If you've come to me, then it means you got it in for the Council, and I like to hear that, because I have it in for the Council. My family has been fighting the Council ever since they ruined us 60 years ago. I plan to ruin them one day, and to do that, I need the assistance of capable contractors, such as yourself. Store Need data Badge Mission Briefing Let me tell you about a particular man. A man who has spent his entire life serving my family. A man who has been loyal, and kept our secrets. A man who has helped us in our quest for vengeance. Such a man would be well honored and well paid, would he not? He would have a position of power within my family, even though he was not a member of it. Such a man I would think of as family. Such a man I might even have called my own uncle. Now, imagine if that man were to betray you and your family for money. Imagine if that man sold out to the enemies of the people that had raised him out of the dirt. Such a man exists, and he is called Niles Worthington, and I want you to hurt him for this treachery. Hurt him badly. Hurt him worse than he has hurt us. Niles Worthington betrayed the Vendetti family for money. If that wasn't bad enough, he betrayed us to the Council, our very enemies. Finish him off. Take him out. Crush him completely. I don't even want to know what he has to say for himself. I just want him dealt with. This is the place Angelo told you about. The target's somewhere inside. Mission Objective(s) * Deal with Niles Worthington ** Crush Niles Worthington Enemies Notable NPCs * Niles Worthington (Boss) Badge Completion of this mission earns a villain the Stone Cold Badge. Debriefing Good work. Niles hurt me and my family badly when he betrayed us. Now you've made him pay for it, and you have my thanks. Oh, and the niece? Don't worry about her. We'll take her in. We'll pay for all the doctors she needs. Then we will make her into a weapon against the Council. And when she dies carrying out our revenge, then, and only then, will Niles' transgression be fully repaid. Story Arc The Council Cargo Souvenir: Blechley's Goggles These thick goggles once beloned to one Lt. Blechley, a dangerous Council Vampyr super soldier you vanquished in an exploit you remember as The Council Cargo It all began when you heard that the Council was shipping something important into Port Oakes with the utmost secrecy. You knew it had to be valuable or dangerous or both, and hooked up with Angelo Vendetti, a young man with a deep hatred of the Council. Vendetti's family had the resources to break Council codes, so you started out by hitting a Council base to find out when and where the Council was moving the secret shipment in. With the information from the base, you learned that the Council had already gotten their Cargo into Port Oakes. You investigated the ship to find out more about what they moved in, and found murdered ship crewmen, strange goggles and chemicals, and a set of coded orders for someone named Lt. Blechley. Angelo Vendetti had his family decipher the coded orders and found out what the Council had brought into Port Oakes: A Vampyr, one of their twisted super soldiers. What's worse, they knew you knew, and the orders you found had your name on a list of targets for assassination. You took the initiative and took out Lt. Blechley before he could hunt you down. Vendetti says he got the Council off your tail for the moment by making it look like someone else set you up. Somehow, though, you get the feeling you'll be crossing paths with the Council again. Briefing Before we start anything, you need to know that this is going to be tough work. It might start out slow, but you are up against the Council. My family has been fighting the Council for years, and I will tell you that these people will not hold back. You're going to need teammates and teamwork on this before it's over, even if you have to bribe, blackmail, force, or coerce them. If you think you can handle it, tell me and we can get to work. I keep careful tabs on every move the Council makes in and around Port Oakes. Right now, they're trying to smuggle something in. No one knows what it is, but the Council's done everything they can to keep it secret. The way I figure it, that means it's either very valuable, very dangerous, or both. And whatever it is, they don't want Arachnos or the Family to know about it. Whatever it is, I don't want them to have it. My first step is to find out when the Council will be bringing it in. My family has resources that can break their codes, but I need people with the right skills to get that information in the first place. Your first goal will be to get that shipping information, and clear out the Council base when you have it to cover our tracks. This Council base doesen't suspect a thing Mission Objective(s) * Get shipping info & clear base ** Get shipping info Enemies Notable NPCs * Archon Volder (Boss) (Nebula Elite Archon) Debriefing I'll take that schedule. Once I have this decoded, we'll know where to strike. Whatever the Council's shipping in, it's sure to be something big. Briefing I just got word from my family about the codes you stole from the Council, and the news is not good. We may already be too late. The Council already brought in their cargo yesterday. The strange thing is, ship's still in port and it's still filled with Council troops. This makes me think that either whatever they smuggled is still on board, or the Council's still busy cleaning the ship out to make sure no one else knows it was ever aboard. We may still be able to hurt them if we hurry. And I really want to hurt them. Whatever the Council shipped in, it may still be on that boat. Even if it isn't, there may be some clues to what it was and where they moved it. The Council's sure to have some firepower in there, and you'll aso have to take them out to keep our part in this secret. Mission Objective(s) * Search ship * Defeat Council * 3 clues to find Enemies Debriefing Men torn apart? Strange chemicals? I have a bad feeling that I know what the Council brought in. I'll get my family code breakers on the documents you found. That should tell us if I'm right. Briefing I know what was in those orders. It all makes sense now. We're in more trouble than I thought. The Council has these special troops, superhuman soldiers that used to be regular men, but have been modified with chemicals and surgery into something else. They call them Vampyr. Back when old man Marcone was in power, he forbid the Council from bringing any into Port Oakes because the things were too much of a threat. Well, now that he's gone, guess what the Council shipped in. And they know what we know. Those orders you found were a list of targets for the Vampyr, and we're on that list. We're going to do something desperate if we want to get out of this alive. We're going to have to take down the Vampyr. This is going to be hard. Very hard. Call in every favor you have, this is going to take at least 4 villains to handle. The orders you found not only named who that thing is going to be sent to kill, but also where it's going to be sent from. This gives us a chance to take out the Vampyr before it comes after us. Now, I said that this is going to be hard and I meant it. You should do anything you can to get at least 3 more black masks to help. I don't care how. While you're doing that, I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that the Council thinks someone else was really responsible for all of this. I want to take the fight to them, but on my terms. Oh, one last thing. The Vampyr is named Lt. Blechley. You shouldn't have much trouble spotting him, though. Mission Objective(s) Time to find out if the rumors about the Council's Vampyr are true. * Defeat the Council's Vampyr The Vampyr has been dealt with. Enemies Notable NPCs * Lt. Blechley (Elite Boss) Debriefing With Lt. Blechley out of the picture, my part of the job was much easier. The Council now thinks an Arachnos agent framed the two of us to take the heat off another operation. They won't be after either of us for now while they try to figure out the truty. One less Vampyr in the world. Just a few thousand left to go. Missions Briefing You think you're ready to work with me? Then you better be ready to handle this. The Council are the sworn enemy of my family, and while I don't demand or even expect you to hate them with the same depth and passion as my line has for 60 years, I need to know if you have what it takes to fight them. If you think you can handle it, then the very first thing I am going to ask you to do is to kidnap a Council base commander. If you're ready for that, tell me. If you need to get some teammates or supplies, do it and come back. But if you aren't ever going to be ready, then go back to Mercy Island and don't waste my time. The Council call their leaders Archons, and most Council bases are led by one. I found out that Archon Winters, the leader of one of the local bases here in Port Oakes, is recovering from injuries sustained in a battle. Right now he's weak as a kitten and working with a dimished staff. Your job is to catch him so that I can interrogate him. Find him, defeat his guards, and drag him out of the base. Once he's out, he won't be your concern. My people will handle it. This Council base doesen't seem understaffed Mission Objective(s): * Catch Archon Winter ** Capture Winters and escape Enemies Notable NPCs * Nebula Elite Archon (Boss) * Archon Winters (non-fighting NPC, must be escorted to exit, must survive) Dialogs (the two archons talking among themselves) Archon Winter: You have to get me to safety. I'm still not healed. Nebula Elite Archon: Don't worry, Winter. I'll take good care of your base for you. (agroed) Archon Winter: Protect me from Villain! Nebula Elite Archon: Protect the Archon! (once you capture him) Archon Winter: If I were stronger, I would crush you! (at the mission exit) Archon Winter: This isn't over! Debriefing You handled that one well. You just dragged an injured man to a grisly interrogation at the hands of my vengeful family line. I think we can work together. Briefing The Council's finances are well protected most of the time. Usually, they're disguised as trust funds for charities. However, every now and then they have to shuffle accounts around to throw Interpol and the feds off their tracks. That leaves them vulnerable, if you know the right time and place. I know the right time and the right place. I know how vulnerable they are. I want you to use what I know to steal the passwords to hidden Council accounts while they're vulnerable. But if you're going to do this, you better be ready to start immediately. The Council's accounts won't be vulnerable for long. You'll have maybe 90 minutes at the most. There should be a number of computers in the base processing the financial data. I'll make sure you get a share. And remember: 90 minutes, top. This Council base is the place where their finances are being re-laundered by computer. Too bad for them you found it. Mission Objective(s) * Steal Council financial data (Timed, 1:30) ** 10 financial computers Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing Well done. You can keep all you got. You earned it. The Council will feel that. It might have bankrupted a few charities, but that's a minor thing in the game of revenge. External Links *